During the last few years camera based driver assistance systems (DAS) have been entering the market and vast efforts are made to develop an autonomous car. DAS include lane departure warning (LDW), Automatic High-beam Control (AHC), pedestrian recognition, and forward collision warning (FCW). These driver assistance systems may use real time image processing of multiple patches detected in multiple image frames captured from a camera mounted in a vehicle.
There is a growing need to provide a high throughput low footprint image processor for supporting DAS and/or autonomous cars.